Flash Zapper
by JustaCommunityFan
Summary: A new villain has popped up in Central City hoping to get recruited by Captain Cold. What happens when one of Barry's friends gets taken hostage?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

**Just a short introduction chapter. Next one will be longer. **

* * *

Captain Cold (dammit Cisco) had done another broadcast stating he was recruiting a team to take me down. Right now he had Heatwave and his sister now coined Golden Glider. This broadcast really brought out metahumans and criminals in the last month. Villains such as The Top, Parasite and Sportsmaster were just some of the criminals popping up to cause trouble to get recruited.

This next one though is a bit of a joke, Lester Buchinsky proclaiming himself to be "The Electrocutioner." According to Dr. Wells and Cisco he is a common street thug that stolen a pair of experimental electric gloves from a Kord Industries transport van.

Right now though he has the local Belly Burger hold up with hostages and unfortunately Caitlin is one of them. Since I awoke from my coma we become really good friends but since the Karaoke night I've been developing feelings for her. I haven't spoken to her about them though, not because of Iris but because of Ronnie. While she's been making strides to move on from him with the whole Firestorm and Eiling incident I can tell she still loves him. Regarding Iris I too have decided to move as Eddies genuinely a great guy and she should be happy.

Now Caitlin was in trouble with a dumb criminal with dangerous equipment. He will get her to safety now is not the time to panic, I need to follow Oliver's advice in dealing with crime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

**Decided to do a quick chapter on the Rogues before heading to the Electrocutioner. This chapter briefly details the broadcast by Captain Cold that was mentioned in the first chapter**

* * *

Snart was preparing for his broadcast, he knew he could beat the Flash all he needed was more allies, a band of villains, a bunch of rogues. His latest defeat by the Flash show them they needed a powerhouse type of person. With the three of them all wielding guns the Flash could just avoid the fire and make us shoot each other. There were many criminals out their itching to get their hands on the flash all they needed was someone to lead them to their goal.

"Everything ready sis?"

Lisa gave a short curt nod

Mick symboled 3, 2, 1

"Citizens of Central City it is I Captain Cold once again broadcasting a message. I present an invitation to join my group of … Rogues. The one who causes the most havoc and destruction will have the honour of joining us in taking down the Flash and rule this city. Do what you want rob diamonds, steal paintings but make it impressive and we'll come to you. A quick message to you as well Flash, you won't be able to protect everyone, watch as the city loses faith in the Crimson Comet and turn against you. Until next time."

Lisa cut the broadcast.

"Do you think that will work?" questioned Mick

"Yes, there are any disgruntled criminals here who hate the Flash or have been stopped by him. This will give them the little push they need to step up their game and cause trouble."

"Anyone in particular you'd like to recruit?" asked Lisa.

Snart nodded "There was the person with those sonic gloves, he'd be pretty useful but he's gone missing."

Mick then suggested "Rumour has it there's another speedster in the city or a guy who shoot fir..."

Snart interrupted "Regardless of who we get, soon the Flash will die by our hands!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:  
**

**Just a small chapter that has more focus on humour**

* * *

_Inside the Belly Burger_

"Hahahaha look at all this cash and food here, Lester's hit the big time now!"

Caitlin shook her head and thought 'idiot'

"First Belly Burger then the world!"

'This is probably the worst villain that Barry will take down, even the other hostages don't seem terribly concerned'

"All it took was one SPARK of genius to rob that van and take those ELECTRICFYING gloves!"

'I wonder what name Cisco has come up with for this fool'

"With this successful job I will join the Rogues and become Captain Colds second in command and together we will ZAP that Flash."

'Static? No I think that's taken. The Electric Man? No too generic. Bolt? No that name is too good for this guy.'

"I think its time to introduce myself to Central Cities finest, hopefully they won't BOLT when they see me I do want to have some fun first!"

'Ugh'


	4. Chapter 4

**A****uthor Note: The Flash's Greatest Battle Begins**

* * *

Barry ran over to the police checkpoint surrounding the Belly Burger and stopped next to Eddie.

Eddie was startled "Not going to get used to that any time soon"

"What's the situation Detective?" Barry said using his distorted voice.

"Crazy guy with Electric gloves called Lester Buchinsky, has seven hostages, fortunately there are no injuries."

Barry nodded "Okay be back in a Flash"

Captain Singh and Eddie looked bewildered for a second.

"Did he just make a pun out of his name" Sighn questioned.

Eddie nodded once "Yep"

Barry super sped into the Belly Burger and took in his surroundings he noticed that Lester was making his way from the counter to the door. Barry then located the nearest hostage which was an employee and super sped him out. He did this with the rest of the hostages with Caitlin being the fourth out.

Captain Singh made a quick head count of the hostages. "Okay everyone get ready to storm the Belly Burger"

Eddie ordered an officer to get the hostages to safety.

"Thank you Flash" One of the hostages shouted.

Barry and Caitlin made eye contact and simply smiled and nodded at each other before she went off.

Lester Buchinsky then made his dramatic entrance to the Police and Barry.

"I am the Electrocutioner!" He proclaimed.

He then sent a mini shockwave on the floor that was a warning shot as it didn't quite reach the police or Barry.

"SHOCKING isn't it how a nobody from Gotham City can become as powerful as I am now! Hahahaha!"

Barry then went forward meeting the Electrocutioner halfway with the police slowly making a very wide circle around them.

"Give up Electrocutioner!" Barry demanded

"Ah Flash we meet at last, our first battle, they will write stories about this event when the Electrocutioner destroys the Flash and becomes a member of the Rogues. Now my dear boy come to the light!"

While the Electrocutioner was attempting to be threatening Barry was analysing him. The gloves didn't look like they could be simply took off like the Pied Piper's gloves. He seems to like the sound of his own voice though, so he could get distracted and taken out through his own arrogance.

Barry revved up his legs, creating a small dust cloud at his feet and rushed forward at a tremedous speed. He was running straight at the Electrocutioner and as soon as he got close enough Barry uppercut him into the air briefly before the Electrocutioner fell backwards onto the floor. He was knocked out cold guess his training with Eddie paid off because the fight was over in a matter of seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **

**This might be the final chapter but I might do a short epilogue with Barry**

* * *

_The Rogues Base_

"That was the most pathetic display I've ever seen" Lisa dead panned

"Too many puns even for me" Mick added

Leonard nodded "Yes it was most unfortunate Lester had potential. However its obvious he wouldn't be able to follow a simple order."

"What now?" Lisa asked.

"While Lester won't be joining us, his gloves however would be most useful for us. With the power they hold and with the right user we could bring this city to its knees" Leonard told them.

"I'll start locating them, Central City Police Station may have them or even Iron Heights where Lester is heading. Kord Industries will probably demand them back though" Lisa said.

"Okay, get to work on it sis"

_Lisa heads off_

"What about the other candidates" Mick asked.

"No one really stood out apart from maybe the 'Top' but we must be patient about this. As the more allies we recruit, the more stronger we get. The incident with the Electrocutioner will likely deter some people away from challenging the Flash with him taking out Lester with one punch."

"Soon this city will burn."

"Or Freeze"

_They both smile at each other_


End file.
